


In which Vortex has a hard time not to beg Blast Off to frag him on his desk and tell him all the dirty things

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.</p>
<p>fluff, hints to smut, slice of life / Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex, Gigabyte (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Vortex has a hard time not to beg Blast Off to frag him on his desk and tell him all the dirty things

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (Dysfunction AU)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Vortex gave a wave as he passed Gigabyte on his way into Blast Off’s office. The tank only gave a brief nod, and didn’t look up from her screen. 

Vortex resisted a sigh. He wasn’t looking forward to this meeting. Blast Off had been off in space for the last quartex and just came back. He hadn’t imagined their first meeting being about business.

Blast Off sat behind his desk. He looked tired, and Vortex chose to ignore it. He grinned his trademark grin and made his rotors quiver slightly as he stepped towards the other.

“So, how was space?” Vortex asked as he put his datapads on the desk, looking at Blast Off. But the shuttle was paying attention to his screens, just like Gigabyte.

With a sigh, the shuttle finally looked up. “You’re early,” he said, “I hadn’t expected that.”

Vortex face dropped slowly. His grin vanished and his optics widened. A shudder crawled over his circuits along the wires under his plating, and surged into his rotor blades. They stopped quivering for a moment before a tremor run through them and they trembled more strongly. 

Holy frag, that voice. It was deeper than usual, a rumble that made Vortex’ plating crawl in the best way.

Blast Off tilted his head and frowned. “I apologise for my damaged vocaliser,” the shuttle explained, “I got caught in a solar flare.”

“Oh, uh… yeah,” Vortex stammered, and hated his incoherency. Curse the shuttle being accidentally and unexpectantly hotter than usual.

Blast Off was always hot, and Vortex loved his educated, bored voice, especially when he let go during interface, or when it had that sarcastic or amused edge to it. But this was different. Right now, Vortex had a hard time not to beg the shuttle to frag him on his desk and tell him all the dirty things - all that because of a damaged vocaliser.

Vortex swallowed .

“Are you okay?” Blast Off asked, almost sounding concerned.

Vortex nodded, more quickly than he should have. “Sure, glad to see you’re back safely.” He grinned again.

Blast Off shrugged. “Fine, then let’s start if you’re actually on time for once. I assume Onslaught didn’t brief you about our upcoming trip since I received the information just this morning. As far as I can tell…” the shuttle started explaining. Vortex’ jaw clenched, his focus slipping. 

Slowly, Vortex sat down in the chair opposite Blast Off. His grin wavered at the prospect of a joor-long meeting. How was he supposed to stop himself from crawling into Blast Off’s lap?


End file.
